Gohan Chakra Warrior
by meadwho
Summary: Gohan's beam struggle with Cell has everlasting consequences. Welcome to a New World
1. Chapter 1

Gohan Chakra Warrior – Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing. Everything is owned by whoever owns them.**

* * *

It was like any other day for the villagers and Shinobi of Konohagakure (Village hidden in the Leaves). The streets were busy with venders selling their products, groups of people gathered together, talking. Shinobi Jumping from one rooftop to another, trying to make their way to do their jobs. Children running around, playing with each other. Gohan had to admit, this was one of the best villages that he had visited in the last 2 months, during his travels after leaving Uzushiogakure. So much more lively then the other villages.

He was currently sitting in a ramen stand called 'Ichiraku' finishing his tenth Bowl. The owner, an old man named Teuchi was making another bowl as per his request, with tears of happiness running like a river down his cheeks.

Gohan had arrived in this world roughly Six Months ago. He had crush landed in the middle of an abandoned and ruined town of sorts. Of course he was heavily injured from his fight with Cell but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that the damned monster was disintegrated when his beam overpowered Cell's.

Reaching into his pocket, Gohan felt around for the magic bean he had stored away for later use. Downing the senzu into his stomach, the fatigue, weakness and his recently received injuries all left him. Standing up and flying out of the crater, Gohan observed the place he was at, not recognising it at all, the 10 year old closed his eyes in an attempt to sense for his friends and mentor's Ki.

His extraordinary senses, reached and covered the entire planet. The life force of every living being was made known to him, yet not a single one was recognisable. His eyed opened wide, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, fear took hold of him, not for himself, but for all his friends and family…his mother. He needed to find out where he was and get back home.

What happened? How did it happen? Why did it happen? 'Okay, so I can't sense anyone I know on the planet, so I must be on a different planet, the energy of the locals feels a little different, need to investigate that later. My only option is to either seek out the local life form for help, but that would only be possible if the natives are non-aggressive and technologically advanced enough to have spaceships or some type of intergalactic communicator. But first things first, I don't sense anyone on this island, but there does seem to plenty of animals for me to hunt for food. I can use one of the still standing building for shelter. Ok I can use this place temporarily. Now to find some locals and get answers'

With his mind made up, Gohan lifted himself up from the ground and high into the air. Facing the direction where he could feel a large cluster of life energy, he called upon his vast wealth of power, forming a white aura which covered his entire being. Gohan shot forward in speeds that would put the 'Yellow flash' to shame. Crossing vast amounts of water and land in mere seconds, before reaching the energy cluster he sensed earlier.

Gohan landed a bit away from the energy signatures while making sure that no one saw him, after all, he didn't knowing if flying was a common thing on this planet. He lowered his own energy as low as possible and started walking.

After 30 minutes, he came across a small fishing village. The people were busy doing their own things and none minding him at all. The state of the village itself was awful and based on what he saw, he might be stuck on this planet until his friends could help him. Children were begging on the streets, the majority of people were in rags.

Over hearing the conversations that were going on, Gohan was glad that at least the people here talked his language but the written text was different if the store signs were giving an indication. 'It'll be weird if I go up to a random person and start asking about this place and where it is. It'll be best if I read someone's mind and figure the rest out myself.' Of course he had never read someone's mind before, but it couldn't be all that hard right, he did see his dad do it to Krillin on Namek and he understood the basic concept behind it. Well no time like the present to try.

So finding a single person, isolated from the others, Gohan made his way to him. Who he found was an old man, probably in his early 50's. The man was near the lake, with a fishing line in his hand, eyes closed, probably napping. Gohan, not wanting to alert the old man, slowly and carefully walked behind the man and placed his hand an inch away from the man's head. Channelling his Ki with some Mantel energy into the unsuspecting man's head, Gohan saw everything the man knew. He learned about the man's, Sora's, life up to this every day.

'Shinobi huh, and Chakra, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsi. Interesting.' Sora was an ex-Shinobi for Yugakure no Sato (Village hidden in Hot Water) when he was a Chunin, he was injured, thus making him retire, being an orphan and no family within the village, Sora left and came to this fishing village, in Wood Country. The money he had saved was enough to last him until death in this poor village.

Learning all he could from Sora, Gohan quietly left and Sora never knew what had happened. Returning back to Uzu, Gohan proceeded to process all the information about this world and its workings. By the time he had organised his thoughts, the sky had already darkened, so hunting and eating a bear, Gohan Went to sleep in one of the less destroyed buildings.

Waking up the next morning, he found a sealed box with his name on it nearby. Looking at the box, he saw Bulma's signature on it. Feeling excited, Gohan quickly but carefully opened the box. Inside he found a letters and capsule case. Opening the letter, Gohna began to read it.

 _Dear Gohan,_

 _It's hard for me to say this but, Shenron wasn't able to bring you home. You see Gohan, from what we have understood, the Power clash between you and Cell created a temporary wormhole which sucked you inside. According to Shenron, you have been transported to an alternate reality where Shenron has no power. The most we could do was send some items to try and make your life, wherever you are as bearable as possible._

 _You might have noticed the capsule case, in the capsules are, a fully functional house with enough power to last a total of 3 Earth years, you are a smart boy Gohan, so it'll be up to you to figure out a new power source later on. Another Capsule has the state of the art Gravity Chamber, with the Max gravity going up to 1000 times that of our Earth. In the Capsule labelled S1, is a library with all the educational book available on Earth. The Capsule labelled T1, are training instructions to the techniques from all our friends. And lastly, the Capsule Labelled E1, houses an additional 10 empty Capsules for you to use as you please._

 _Gohan just know, wherever you are, we all miss you here and send our deepest apologises for our failure to bring you back home. And wherever you are, please find happiness. Chi-Chi said for you to Study hard and find a good girl to settle down with. Both your mother and father are extremely proud of you._

 _All the best kiddo_

 _The Z-Fighters_

The emotions he was feeling were indescribable and he himself was staring at the letter with only one thought in mind 'I won't be able to see them again. Ever'

And thus, Gohan's life in Elemental Nations began. After getting out of desperation he started exploring the ruins of Uzu, the Country and home of the former Uzumaki Clan, who were one of the strongest clans, renounced for their large Chakra Capacities, Stamina and the art of Fūinjutsu. It seems that no one came to these ruins to claim the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan for themselves. Simply because no one was able to bypass the security seal that is currently protecting the place. Gohan was lucky that he landed within the Village. Since he was the first person to come here in such a long while. The seal made him the new master of the land.

So Gohan Spent 4 Months within these ruins, he first decided to learn about chakra and all its functions and properties, the knowledge from Sora was a starting point, but he needed to know more. So Gohan set out to find the Uzumaki library. After finding it, he began to learn all that he could. Chakra, is a perfect 1:1 ratio of physical energy (YANG) and spiritual energy (YIN).

The people of this world had something known as Chakra Coils and Chakra Pathway Systems. It's the combination of these two that allow the locals to use this energy. But the Downside is that, they cannot use pure Yang or Yin energies. They can use Yin or Yang Chakra, but not the pure Yin or Yang energy like Gohan could. So if Gohan wanted to use Chakra, he needed to create Chakra from scratch within his body and then use it for the Shinobi arts.

Of course, for Gohan, who has been using pure Yang energy, all his life, creating, using and controlling chakra was easy. Gohan had an almost unimaginable amounts of Ki (Yang Energy) but the spiritual energy (Yin energy) he possessed was lacking when compared to the other. He had only enough Yin energy to make about high chunin levels of chakra, but with his beyond perfect control, this amount was more than enough. Mediation helped Gohan in increasing the amount of Yin energy he possessed.

With the knowhow on Chakra, Gohan learned the most basic techniques, _**Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ and _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_. They allowed him to transform himself to anyone or anything else, swap himself with a log or person to avoid attacks and creates an illusionary clone or clones. Naturally it took Gohan one try with no hand seals to successfully perform the technique. Feeling unsatisfied, Gohan began to look for harder techniques to master. While his search he came across a Jutsu named _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ & it's more powerful variant _**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_.

This technique allows the user to make physical copies of themselves, the chakra can be divided equally or depending on the user between each clones. The Jutsu is an A-Rank, Jounin level Technique since the amount of chakra needed is too much for even a single clone. The clones where good for reconnaissance and information gathering, since whatever the clone learns, the user learns as well. This is why Gohan loved this jutsu, while he trains his physical body, the clones can mediate and acquire knowledge by reading all the books in the Uzumaki and Bulma's libraries.

But Gohan as smart as he was, did at time overlook the smallest of details. He did not realise that dispelling the clones all at once would nearly put him in a coma. Luckily he only made 10 clones, but it was a lesson Gohan would never forget. From then on, he dispelled 2 clones every 5 minutes to avoid the mental backlash.

After the clone technique, Gohan began to refocus on his Ki (Yang energy) training again. His aim was to master the ascended Super saiyan from or Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ2) to the same level as the regular super saiyan form. He also had this feeling in the back of his head, that somehow, SSJ2 might not be the end of a saiyan's power.

Within the 4 months and use of hundreds or Kage Bunshin's, Gohan perfectly mastered all of his friend's techniques that they had passed onto him. The Taiyōken (Solar Flare), Makankōsappō (Special bean cannon), Kienzan (Destructo Disc) and Shishin no Ken (Multi-Form Technique) but Gohan's most favourite learning was Butsushitsu Shutsugen Majutsu (Magic Materialization) which allowed him to create physical matter out of thin air and thus Gohan created a katana using grapheme, the hardest and lightest metal on his earth. The hardest thing for Gohan to master was instant transmission and making it combat ready. Gohan mediated from night to morning and then trained his body, reflexes, endurance, stamina, agility, speed and strength.

He also started learning Fūinjutsu, he could make small explosion tags and storage scrolls, of course the storage scrolls aren't as good as the spare capsules he has, but they will draw less attention on himself.

Gohan could safely say that he no longer need Senzu beans or healing tanks for healing his wounds. With his perfect chakra control, Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) came the easiest to him. And with the knowledge of human anatomy that he had his shadow clones study extensively, let's just say Gohan doesn't need the byakugan to close off the enemy's pressure points.

While he was training, he had some clones rebuilt these ruins as Gohan had decided to make this place his own. The damaged structures were completely disintegrated and replaced with pure concrete and steel, reinforced with grapheme, all the materials were created out of thin air by Gohan and his clones. The once ruined village of Uzushiogakure, had surpassed its former glory and was nearly indestructible and Gohan had yet to create sealing defences and energy shields to further protect his new home. And in this massive village of his, he was all alone.

After 4 months of righteous and hard training, Gohan finally left the comfort of his home and decided to travel the world as a Watari Ninja (wandering ninja). But he would need to go to a Shinobi village to do his Genin exam before he is awarded his blank headband and shinobi licence, which will allow him to take missions for any village while not being tied down to said village. Though one down side was that he needed to pay a tax of 20% from his mission reward to the village. Of course the types of missions available to him would be limited as those would involve village secrets but regular framing or fishing villages would give him higher ranked missions.

Money is not a problem for Gohan, as he could create literal mountains of pure gold and other highly expensive resources. Only reason Gohan decided to be a Shinobi rather than a merchant, was to fight and because it was more exciting.

So he did his Genin exam in a small Shinobi village called Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village). The exam consisted of a written test, obstacle course, spar against one of the instructors and finally demonstration of Henge, Kawarimi & Bunshin. Gohan not wanting to stand out, performed averagely in all tests. He got his headband and left the village travelled to Land of Lightning to officially start his Shinobi Career.

A, was the very first Kage he had met, and the man was built like a fricking tank, but Gohan had fought bigger and stronger opponents before he was 6 years old. Getting a C-rank bandit extermination mission right of the get go, Gohan performed in the cleanest and most excellent manner while completing it. Naturally no death was involved as Gohan simply knocked out the bandits and handed them over to the village. And so he made his way from village to village, doing missions left and right. Most were fun, others, a drag, but he couldn't do any higher ranked missions before reaching a higher rank himself. Hence why he was currently in Konoha, the Chunin exams begin in a day and he was ready.

The paper he had gotten from one of the organisers of the exam when he entered the village, stated that he needed to go to the academy, room number 301. Having no idea where to go, Gohan had decided to ask for directions, but before he could, a loud shout from behind alerted him that an orange wearing blonde was on a collision course with him.

Deciding to not let himself be hit, Gohan stepped to the side, allowing the blonde to run past him, the blonde, glad that he wasn't tripped, yelled at Gohan while he continued to run "Hey pal! Don't block the way. I need to get to the academy fast. The Exams are about to start!"

Seeing the blonde was going where he needed to go, Gohan followed him to his destination. Arriving at what seemed like a school, the kid went to meet 2 other people and Gohan quickly and quietly entered the building. Reaching the third Floor, he saw by the door, a Grey haired man, with one eye covered with the leaf headband, was leaning against a wall, seemingly waiting for someone while reading an orange coloured book.

"Umm Hello"

The man looked up from his book, eyed Gohan for a second before smiling "Welcome to Konoha, and enter this room for the first exam, and good luck kid."

Gohan with a smile of his own, thanked the man and entered the room. As soon as the doors opened, He was targeted by killing intent. But he brushed it off like it was nothing, Piccolo exerted more killing intent when he was being trained for the Saiyan's arrival on Earth.

Looking around the room, Gohan saw Genins from lots of different villages. He found a small corner where no one was at and just sat on the floor, beginning his meditation. He kept his senses out to monitor the Genin, just in case if someone tried anything funny. Soon more teams started coming, majority of them from Konoha. Sweeping his senses into the entire room, Gohan took note of those that would give him a challenge, in his current, sealed state. Only 4 people stood out to him the most.

A Red haired boy with eye bags and the kenji for 'Love' on his forehead and a big gourd on his back. His Chakra felt off and, as if some of it wasn't actually his.

Another was the blonde that nearly bumped into him. The kid had blonde hair and 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek and he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. 'His chakra feels just like that red-haired boy…..wait a minute I remember reading about them, they are known as Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. They have one of the nine tailed beast sealed inside them, the ultimate weapon for their villages. Well this just became more interesting. Though I wonder, which beasts they hold'

Sensing deeper into the 2, Gohan saw the beast chakra, they were as good as unrestrained to his senses. 'So we have the Ichibi and the Kyubi. Oh boy, I hope I get to fight them'

The other 2 people that were worth noting was a sliver haired teen from Konoha, who's reserves was as large as the other silver haired man he met earlier. But he was trying hard to keep it compressed.

The other was, well something felt off about this one. She looked like a girl but his energy felt like that of a boy. No henge was detected by Gohan so the boy used a very realist looking mask. But the thing that felt most off about him, was not the amount of chakra he had, which was more than what Gohan could produce at the moment, no it was this vile feeling that came from the man. Deciding to keep an eye on this one, Gohan focused his attention on the scar faced man that had already began giving them orders to follow.

-Near forest of dead—

"Ok you little maggots, behind me is the vilest place in the entire world, training ground 44, or as I like to call it 'The forest of death'. In there you will find your worst nightmares coming to life and they will stop at nothing to tear you apart, limp for limp. Now the objective of this exam is simple, each team, will be given either an 'Earth' or 'Heaven' scroll. What you maggots have to do, is acquire the scroll that you do not have and reach the tower which is at the centre of the forest. Remember you need both scrolls to pass the exam and you have a time limit of 5 days to make it to the tower, those that don't fail. If a single member of your dies, the entire team fails. GOT IT! Now any questions."

Gohan raised his hand to ask a question. "Excuse me Miss, but I do not have a team, so does that mean I automatically fail"

Anko looked the boy whose entire body was covered in a black cloak, the cloak had 7 orange balls with stars scattered around it. His lower face was covered by a thin cloth that hugged his skin tightly, hiding away half his face. His hair shaped like a palm tree and a blank head band on his forehead.

"Well Watari-san, let me be more clear, you need to arrive at the tower in the same way you enter the forest. So a 3 man team needs all 3 members with both scrolls to pass. You understand now?"

Gohan simply nodded his head. Took his scroll and made his way to his respective gate, ready to enter the forest.

With a loud buzz, the gates all opened and all the genin's rushed in. all expect Gohan, who just calmly walked into the forest and heading in the direction of the tower. He would just take the scroll of any team that attacked him on the way.

Soon he had made it half way to his destination while still keeping track of the 4 chakra signatures from earlier. The red-head, whose name was Gaara had killed an entire team about 2 hours ago and he was already in the tower with his team. The Vile girl-boy chakra was making its way to the Blondes, whose name was Naruto, and his team's locations. The last one, the sliver haired glasses guy, just killed his own team. Glasses and girl-boy met up for a bit earlier, so those 2 must be working together. But why?

So Gohan changed his course, now he was heading towards the direction of Naruto's team, just to see what the girl-boy wanted. His senses still tracking them. At the rate the 2 signatures were travelling, they would intercept each other in about half-an-hour.

Gohan was leisurely walking while the girl-boy and Naruto's team had already met. It seems that Naruto was blown off by a wind Jutsu and the girl-boy tried to trick the remaining members of team 7 by transforming himself into the blonde. Though it seems that didn't work and now Naruto had joined his teammates in trying to fight of the girl-boy. Gohan had been watching the fight for a while, with no intentions of interfering unless a life and dead situation called for it. After all, he could not go and save every single person in the world.

The girl-boy, who was actually Orochimaru, the traitorous Sannin. His aim was the Uchiha boy, maybe for his eyes, the sharingan, but Gohan would stop it. He had heard about Orochimaru and his evil ways, it reminded him of the mad-scientist that created Cell and the androids, Dr. Gero, and Gohan would not let another mad-man create a monstrosity like cell again.

"This has been fun, but it's time for me to do what I came here for. Sasuke, accept my gift and if you want even more power, than come seek me out!" the snake extended his neck, opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs, towards the frozen boy. He was a mere inch away from his goal, before his neck was grabbed in the centre and chucked backwards. It took going through 3 massive trees before he was able to stop himself.

"What. The. Hell!"

Orochimaru shot forwards like a bullet, to find out, what dafuq just happened.

Standing in front of the genin that were looking at him, wide eyed and mouths agape. Gohan gave them an eye smile "Hi, my name is Gohan".

* * *

So what did you all think?

This is my first ever story that i have written and it might some grammar mistakes and such.

Feel free let me know what mistakes there are.

Questions? Comments? Let me know. I'll try to address them on either the next chapter or some other way.

LATERS BITCHES


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, Chapter 2.

I'd like to thank those who have liked this fic and are following it. SO THANK YOU ALL

* * *

Gohan Chakra Warrior Chapter 2

Sasuke, was many things, a coward was not one of them. But when faced with the vile and slippery snake, who clearly was his better in very single aspect of the shinobi arts, even he, the 'Avenger' had thoughts of running with his tail in between his legs. But Orochimaru would never let him leave, after all, the snake had made it pretty clear, he was after the Sharingan…..his Sharingan. So when the snake had knocked Naruto out cold and with Sakura being as useless as she was, he was left all alone to face the Sannin all by himself.

The snake had inhumanly extended his neck towards his direction, ready to end him. Sasuke had no way of escape, so he closed his eyes, ready to face his death with anger. Anger at knowing that he would never be able to achieve his goal of killing his brother. But the pain of death never came, in its stead was the sound of someone being chucked away, trees falling down and the voice of a stranger, which he might've heard before.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sasuke shot his eyes wide open, looking disbelievingly at the figure standing at the very spot were the Snake was once stood. "W-what" was all that he could say. But he was the smartest of his class, after all he was the 'Rookie of the year'. Seeing that Orochimaru was no longer there, he composed himself as much as he could "Sakura grab Naruto, we have to leave now" without as to even giving a small 'Thank you' to the Stranger that likely saved their lives, he turned on his heels, ready to escape with his teammates.

Gohan watched as team 7 tried to make their escape and he was glad that they were safe. But he could feel Orochimaru heading towards their direction. And before the Genin could use chakra to jump away, the insane killing intent of the snake stopped them, preventing them from leaving. Upon his re-arrival Orochimaru furiously looked for the culprit, who had thrown him away like a f*%king ragdoll. His eyes meet deep black eyes. "You! How dare you interfere with my plans! Now I will kill you in the most brutal way before I complete my task"

"I'd like to see you try you snake-teme!" the voice belonged to the Blonde whisked boy, who had regained consciousness just before Orochimaru's arrival. "I don't think it would best for you to take him Uzumaki-san. You 3 should go while I hold him off. He's after you Uchiha-san". Gohan turned to and faced Orochimaru, ready to take the snake on.

"B-but we can't just leave you alone to fight him! I may not be the smartest, but I know that we'll have a better chance against him if we all work together!" Naruto would never turn his back on a comrade, even a temporary one, after all, he would never be worse than scam. "Naruto is right Sasuke-kun, even if we run right now, there is no way a single Genin could him off for long and Orochimaru would just catch up to us in seconds. If we stay and fight long enough, someone might come to help us!" now Sasuke was deep in thought, he was surprised that Sakura of all people would suggest to fight rather than run. But he knew that what she said was correct, fighting together gave them a better chance of survival. "En!" (He said yes in the Uchiha Language)

Team 7 stood their ground, ready for round 2 and maybe with the help of this Gohan person, they might actually out of this alive.

It actually surprised the youngest Super Saiyan when the Leaf Shinobi stayed behind to help him. But he wouldn't let them fight nor was he going to let the mad-scientist escape as well. In a friendly spar and for a challenge, Gohan would've only used Chakra to combat the beings of this world, but since he needed to take out the man before him, he would purely use Ki.

Orochimaru readied himself, pumping just enough chakra to kill the black haired child and to not alert the Sandaime to his location. Though that amount was still over kill for the child in front of him, the amount of chakra he was currently sensing from the boy was equivalent to that of a regular civilian and yet, it confused him. How did a child, whose reserves met the bare minimum requirements for Genin, could throw him like that? Putting aside such thoughts he performed a half-Snake seal "Doton: Domu!" A spear of earth shot out and towards Gohan, who did not even blink, heck he didn't even move until the earth spear was an inch away from his face. The shouts of "Move!" & "Dodge!" all ceased as Gohan snatched the spear out of the air and crushed it with small squeeze.

Orochimaru eyed the boy with interest. That was a B-Rank jutsu which the child had caught and crushed with is hands, with minimum effort mind you, all the while his chakra did not spike at all. Trying again with more chakra, resulting in more spears. The Child still did not make any efforts to dodge, he simply raised his hand, palm facing the attack and all 10+ spears stopped mid-air and with a flick of his wrist, the spears changed directions and flew towards the snake in far greater speeds.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight before him, Orochimaru jumped out of the way to another tree branch, forcing him to look away from his target just for a split second. His eyes widened when the boy was no longer standing there. He used his superior senses to try and locate the boy, only for his back to meet with a fist, sending him hurling forward, the strength behind that punch was something only his old teammate, Tsunade would be capable of. The boy appeared in front of him again to deliver another devastating punch to his face, sending him to crash land on the ground down below. 'Such Strength! And he did not even use his chakra to augment his punches. Was it just pure brute strength? Was it a new Kekkei Genkai? Not to even mention that speed of his, I could not even follow his movements!'

"Is this really the best that Orochimaru of the Sannin is capable off, I'm truly disappointed" Of course Gohan knew that the snake would not go all out against children, but now the snake knew not to underestimate him.

"Well it looks like you aren't all talk like I first thought. But you are still a green little boy. You might have the skills but you lack the experience needed to use said skills to its fullest potential, though I have to admit, your unnatural strength and speed do fascinate me." Naturally Orochimaru would never admit to being bested by a snort nosed brat.

Gohna stood in his original place, studying the man below him. He had used a reasonable amount of strength in those attacks and the snake shrugged it off like it were nothing and not mention, not a single scar or bruise was visible on him. Though his chakra level did take a deep dive, so whatever Orochimaru did, it must cost a lot of chakra to perform, meaning he cannot keep doing it forever.

Orochimaru stared up to the boy, shredding his skin was useful but can only be done a limited amount of times and the amount of chakra used depends on the extent of the injury. And that one shredding, took a quarter of his entire chakra reserves. Meaning he can only shred 3 more time after taking a blow from the boy, only if he doesn't use any chakra on anything else. And fighting someone with that speed and strength without chakra is suicide, no matter how unexperienced that person is. So his best option was to mark Sasuke as soon as possible and leave before the BOY had a chance to hit him again.

Orochimaru's eyes widened yet again, when the boy, who was clearly in his field of view, disappeared in an instance and Orochimaru did not even blink. Even the Shunshin no Jutsu was not that fast, but whatever this child was doing, was at the level of the blasted Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu. Something that Orochimaru had no way of countering. Was this boy the second coming of the Konoha's yellow flash, expect there was no yellow flash when he f*%king teleported.

"Where do yo-!" Orochimaru never got the chance to finish his sentence, as the boy materialised in front of him, out of thin air, then proceeded to punch Orochimaru in the gut. The attack did not send Orochimaru flying like before, no, this time the snake hunched forward. The impact of said fist was enough to make Orochimaru, the survivor of the 3rd Shinobi War, One of the three legendary Sannin to fall to his knees, as he experienced the worst pain in his entire life. And all of this came of a little brats punch, which by the way was not augmented using chakra again, so meaning this was again his pure brute strength. Little children should not have that kind of strength. Not to mentioned, he would need to use more than half his chakra to shred this skin to negate the injuries.

Orochimaru in pain, opened his mouth wide, as a pair of hands from within came out, followed by an entire body of the snake. Now Gohan had seen many things in his life, a freaky alien genotype that could transform multiple times and each from hundreds of times stronger than the last. A green bug thing that was made up of all of his friends and enemies DNA and could regenerate even after his father destroyed the op half said bugs body. But a person, coming out of his own body was completely new to him and thus catching by surprise. But it did kindda make sense, I mean he just shred his skin like a regular snake. That would explain why wasn't damaged, it all gets negated when he shreds and he only had enough chakra to shred once more, if his chakra level was to go by.

"So this how you do it. Interesting, but your running out of chakra and what little amount you do have left would not be enough for you to shred again. This is the end of your evil ways Orochimaru, you have caused enough harm while walking on this world, and it's time for you enter eternal slumber." The snake Sannin, sensing his own doom, turned to make his escape, he did not care for anything else other than his own life at this moment.

Gohan raised his right hand, palm facing the retreating figure of Orochimaru, without any warning, a bright yellow ball of pure condensed energy materialised in said palm before launching itself towards the snake, leaving behind a trail of wind and light.

Orochimaru for the first time in his life was scared, he just wanted to run away, so when the child was distracted with his shredding jutsu, he made a mad dash for it. All thoughts of acquiring the Sharingan, gone out the window. He valued his life more than anything else. There would be other chances to get the Dojutsu. His plan was simple, run away and hide, suppress his chakra, so the monster-child would not be able to find him.

Feeling a tingling, from his back, Orochimaru, without stopping looked back to see a sphere of yellow, appear in the boy's hand. The speed of the object was unbelievably fast, moving out it way would've been the best course of action, but Orochimaru not taking an chances, turned fully around, facing the sphere, biting his thumbs and slamming them on the ground. He called forth his strongest defensive jutsu "Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon"

Three massive gates with demonic faces raised high into the sky, just in time for the sphere to make contact with it. And what happened would be remembered throughout history. How Orochimaru, the snake Sannin fell in battle to a 10 year old Genin.

Gohan's Ki Blast, Steam rolled through Orochimaru's Triple Rashomon like a bullet going through glass. Once the blast, which had knocked everyone within the forest of death on their asses, subsided, the only thing that remained of Orochimaru and his Rashomon, was a crater, which dragged itself for a good long while. The entire bout between Gohan and the snake only lasted 30 seconds at most. 30 seconds was all that it took for Gohan to destroy a Sannin, 30 seconds was that it took for Gohan to end the life of one of the strongest Shinobi in the world. And Gohan would sleep better at night, knowing that such evil had been taken care of.

Turing to face team 7, Gohan gave them his trademark 'Son Grin' "Are all of you alright?" the question went unanswered as none of the Genin of team 7 registered any of Gohan's words. They were still shocked and awed from what they just saw. Orochimaru of the Sannin, who toyed with the three of them, was killed by a kid their age with minimal effort and the guy didn't even blink when he ended the Snake. His yellow sphere of doom tore through the three colossus sized defensive gates like it was a piece of paper.

They were unable to form any words, unable to grasp that a kid their age could be this strong. Not to mentioned, they never saw the kid move whenever he attacked Orochimaru. Gohan seeing the looks of disbelief decided that it would be best to leave. He turned to the direction of the tower and began walking towards it.

Snapping out of their thoughts, team 7 looked at each other, nodded and run after their saviour. After all the kid didn't do any harm to them and if they could team up him, their chances of passing the trail would skyrocket.

"H-hey wait up please!" the Super Saiyan, half turned to face the source of the voice "Yes? Can I help you?" the three that he saved before landed in front of, slightly out of breath. It was the Uchiha who stepped forward "Listen ummm-" "Gohan, Son Gohan" "Yes Son-san, I think it would in our best interest to team up with you. We are still heavily injured and you must've used up all your chakra to kill Orochimaru, we do not have enough time to recover before the exam ends. If we all work together than we could finish this exam faster"

Gohan had already acquired the scroll he needed to pass and another spare heaven scroll which he had no need for. "What scroll do you have?" the question caught team 7 off guard. Was he after their scroll, will he demand it for having saved their lives? After all, his earlier statement regarding the Gohan's current chakra level was a guess on his part alone.

"We have the 'Earth Scroll' and are in need of a 'Heaven Scroll'" there was no point in lying. The kid was faster, stronger and better then all of them, no matter how Sasuke felt about it, he knew he was no match for someone who could destroy the Snake Sannin with ease. The boy pulled out a 'Heaven Scroll' from within his cloak and tossed it to the black hair boy, before turning back and continuing to walk away.

Bewildered at the strangers actions, team 7 just figured that the boy had somehow gotten hold of extra scroll. Sasuke pocketed the scroll and followed closely behind the boy. Naruto being the hyperactive person he was, ran up to the Super Saiyan

"Oh man! You were so DAMN COOL! How did you do it? How did you become so strong? Oh sorry my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja ever and future Hokage! That is Haruno Sakura and the emo duck butt is Uchiha Sasuke! So what's your name?"

Gohan just smiled at the boy's antics, oh how he reminded him of his father. They both always wore orange and always smiled and were care free. "Naruto-baka, He already told us his name! Its Gohan-san right?" turning to the only female of the newly formed group, Gohan wondered if having pick hair would be considered as hazardous for a shinobi. "Yes, My name Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you Haruno-san, Uchiha-San and Uzumaki-san" he gave a nod to the three.

After the meet and greet, the group of four continued on their way to the tower in silence. Naruto begin the one who can't ever shut his mouth started throwing random questions to Gohan regarding his strength, how he became so strong and such.

"Man I can't believe you our age and already super strong. Man it's awesome, I can't wait to be as strong as you!" "NARUTO-BAKA! STOP YELLING!" "But Sakura-chan, you're the one who's yelling" tears ran down his face as he messaged the top of his, where said girl had punched him….again.

Sasuke kept quite the entire time. Simply eyeing Gohan, occasionally using his Sharingan to see if anything was off about the boy. All that he could figure out was that Gohan, kept a tight lid on his Chakra. The amount he could see and sense was only comparable to those of regular civilians. For now he would keep an eye on him and see if he could identify any weakness to exploit or the source of his power.

-Hokage Tower—

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was an old tired man, who only wanted find a good enough successor to pass off the hat to. But he could only trust a few with the role of Kage and none of them wanted to lift this burden off of his head. The Chunin exams are important for allied villages as is was a way to showcase the power of their village to potential clients. Everything was going just fine until an Anbu reported the finding of the dead bodies of a Kusagakure Genin who were here for said exams. And one of them had their face removed.

The report had disturbed him slightly. Only person who would do something like this was his wayward student Orochimaru. But if it really were to be him, then what was he doing Konoha after so long. He infiltrated the exams, meaning he is looking for something. His goal had always been to master all the Jutsu in existence. So the most logical reason would be that Orochimaru is after the Sharingan and by extension, Uchiha Sasuke.

Not to mention that he just saw Orochimaru's Sanjū Rashōmon get blasted to hell. Whoever forced his ex-student to expose his location willingly, must be someone the village mustn't anger. If it was a genin from another village then that would be very bad for Konoha. "Cat, Report"

An Anbu with a Cat mask, appeared in his office. "Orochimaru was within the forest of death, his target was the Sharingan as you predicted. He planned to mark the Uchiha and make the boy join him with the promise of power. But before he could, the Watari Genin, Son Gohan interfered. It is currently unclear how a Genin not only kept up with Orochimaru, but also forced him to run away and use the 'Sanjū Rashōmon'. We do not know what happened to Orochimaru as we are unable to sense his chakra anymore. Either he escaped or the Watari Genin, an 11 year old boy, killed one of the legendary Sannin."

The Sandaime, picked up his pipe, filed it with tobacco and lit it up. Taking a puff and blowing it out, he turned to face the village he lead "If Gohan-kun really did kill my ex-student, than I pray that none of the leaf Genin antagonize him" just than the door slammed open and an excited Anko entered "Hokage-sama, my curse seal is gone!"

-With Gohan—

Team 7 with him had made it to the tower earlier in the day and there were 2 days left before the end of this phase of the exam, so Gohan simply stayed in his room and mediated, knowing that if he were to wonder outside, the Hokage would probably call him to answer some questions, questions which he did not feel like answering.

He still kept his senses active and found the Glasses-Genin, who had Jonin levels of Chakra, had made it to the tower a few hours ago and the exam would end in another hour. Gohan would read his mind to find out what the guy knows and why was he working with Orochimaru.

But for now he had to make his way to the arena that was within the tower to hear about the next phase of the exams. He walked into the arena, to find everyone lined up and waiting for the Hokage. Joining them and waiting for a while, the old Kage arrived shortly after.

With a voice unbefitting his age the Sandaime spoke "To those of you here, congratulations on making it this far. Now before I announce the final phase of these exams, let me tell you why we hold them in the first place - and now Gekkō Hayate will explain the rest" with that the Hokage sat down on his chair, overlooking all the genin, but his eyes were only focused on one person, Son Gohan.

"-Now whoevers names appears on the screen above, please *cough* stay and the rest may your way to the stands *cough* above"

Gohan calmly sat down and gazed down below, hopefully they are some who would be able to give him a challenge, but he would need to limit himself even further than what he is already is. Most of the fights went by quick, these people were quite talented for their age and experience. The only noteworthy fight were between Gaara and Rock Lee. The rest were just blend in comparison. In the next hour, everyone had already fought, everyone expect him that is.

The Old kage, stood back up again "Now most all of you that have fought and advanced to the next round, I congratulate you!" after the round of applause stopped, the kage began once again "But not everyone has fought yet. The Watari Genin, Son Gohan has yet to fight, but seeing that there is no one for him to fight with, I have personally selected an opponent for him, Mitarashi Anko."

Anko appeared in the middle of the stage, eyeing her would be opponent and supposed Sannin killer. "What say you Gaki. Think you have what it takes?" her tone full of mockery.

Gohan eyed the woman than the old Kage, before standing up and heading to the stairs that lead to the stage. "I accept" the look of pure bewilderment on the faces of every single person was enough to show their inner thoughts. "What the hell! Why is a Genin facing a f*%king Jonin!" "Is Konoha picking on lonely Watari Ninja" "Why is the Hokage-sama letting that kid fight Anko of all people. He knows that she doesn't restrain in fights" the only ones who didn't question the old Kage, were the three members of team 7 and their Sensei. After they recounted their meeting with the Snake and Gohan, all members of team 7 understood that the boy was a serious threat. Even the happy, go lucky Naruto kept quite.

The Snake mistress and the Super Saiyan, stood face to face. Waiting for the proctor to start the match. "Begin!" Neither Anko nor Gohan moved from their locations, in fact, they did not even take a taijutsu stance. Anko raised an eyebrow at the boy "Whats the matter gaki, you're not gonna attack? I'm letting you have the first move you know" Gohan just gave a soft smile before moulding chakra within his system. Without a single hand seal, a dragon made of water materialised out of thin air and launched itself at Anko.

The sheer surprise on everyone's face was entertaining to look at. "Holy Sh*t! Did that kid just use the Suiryūdan no Jutsu without a single hand seal! Even the Nidaime needed a least one hand seal to perform the technique!" The still smoking cigarette on the floor was enough to indicate who had spoken out.

Anko, overcoming her surprise, dodged to the left and threw multiple Shurikens at the boy, who did not bother to move, yet again, without a single hand seal, a wall made of water appeared to shield him. While at the same time, two more, bigger and stronger water dragons charged at the dodging Anko.

Anko, dodged the second water dragon by jumping to the right and the third one by jumping up. They were becoming harder to dodge as their speed had increased and not to mention the kid still hadn't moved a single muscle as the water wall was stopping all her attacks. Even her Sen'ei Jashu (Striking Shadow Snakes) were rendered useless. So she made a single shadow clone secretly behind the boys back, the clone went forward to attack the boy's unguarded back, but was dispelled when another wall of water raised from the ground behind him. Gohan stop channelling chakra, letting Anko catch her breath.

"*huff* Not bad gaki. To make two walls and three water dragons without any head seals, shows that you're a master of the water nature. But you know doing them as you did, ended up taking a lot of chakra. Training to master water to such a degree must've taken most of your time, meaning your other Shinobi skills might've been left untrained! And such you have nothing to overcome the water elements major weakness, LIGHTENING!"

Using the only lightening jutsu she knew, Anko sent a small stream of lightening from the palm of her hands towards the boy. And yet again he did not move as he was struck. 'Yes! Finally a hit. Though this would not be enough to do any serious damage'

As the dust began settling, the smirk on Anko's face turned upside down. The boy had not taken any damage. Heck there wasn't even a bloody scratch on him nor his cloak! She narrowed her eyes as the boy had the same smiling expression on his face. "I can tell that lightning isn't your main affinity, in fact it's your least used and trained element. So even if you know of my weakness, you can't take advantage of it."

Anko narrowed her eyes at the boy "And what makes you think so gaki?"

Gohan just signed. He didn't want to use or show any more of his power but there really wasn't any point in keeping some of them a secret. So might as well tell them some of his secrets but nothing personal or anything that could be used against him in the future.

"Simple really. If it were, than you would've used a more powerful jutsu, instead of a simple C-Ranked one" with a smirk, Gohan did something that would leave all of the shinobi within the area and watching this fight, shocked beyond comprehension and stories would be told during the one month training period about the young Watari Ninja.

Gohan clapped his hands together and his chakra spiked, indicating the activation of a jutsu. For a second nothing happened "So what? Did you mess up or some-"she was cut off when the ground began to shake. The floor right beneath her started cracking. Feeling something coming from the ground, Anko jumped up to avoid whatever it was, but she never would have guessed that a wooden spike would appeared to attack her.

The Sandaime stood up in shock, his pipe lay broken on the side. All the Jonin there, could not comprehend what just happened. That was the famous kekkei Genkai of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the founding father of Konoha. How could a Watari have the first's bloodline, when even his own children nor grandchildren had the Mokuton.

"H-HOW DO YOU BLOODY HAVE MOKUTON!? ANSWER ME BASTARD!" the Snake mistress yelled out the question that everyone had on their minds and now awaited for Gohan's answer. But what happened next surprised them even further. The kid pulled his head back and gave a heartily laugh. This caused everyone to narrow their eyes at the boy

"HAHHA! *clears throat* I'm sorry, it's just that I find it funny that you think you can demand anything of me"

Anko's face turned red from anger "YOU! ANSWER THE DAMN QUES-"she never got to finish, as the ground began to shake again and what followed were vines sprouting and began to target the Snake mistress in an attempt to catch her. Anko jumped into the air again, but a wooden beam hit her on the back. Making her crash land on the ground. A cage formed around her, trapping Anko inside with vines, keeping her restricted on the ground.

"You should give up Jonin-san. Those vines have a special property that allow them to drain the chakra of anyone they entrap." Anko glared at the boy, her body restrained and her chakra being drained in a freighting rate, she could no longer continue. "I-I Give UP!" to think she would lose against a kid, then again, this was the kid that killed her former Sensei.

* * *

How Gohan can use Mokuton will be explained in the next few chapter.

Gohan's love interest is currently undecided.

Chapter 3 should be coming put within the next 2 weeks. it takes a while to write this chapters and I always aim for 4500+ words per chapter.

If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes than please point them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan Chakra Warrior Chapter 3

Floating mid-air with his legs crossed under him, in a meditative stance, was the only known Saiyan on Elemental Nations. The happenings of yesterday, still fresh on his mind. Let's rewind the clock and find out what had happened after Anko's defeat.

The sound of Anko's panting was all that was resounding within the arena. Everyone else was too dumbfounded to make a comment on what just happened. Gohan feeling awkward, decided to speak up himself "Umm Hokage-San, does this not count as my victory?" it was then that everyone's brains restarted and the arena exploded with uproar. Shouts of "who is he" or "Is he a Senju" or "How does he have Mokuton"

The calmer minds, simply analysed the situation and weighed the pros and cons of the boy and his Watari status and the impact of the reveal of his bloodline on the rest of the nations. The Sandaime himself had similar questions. No doubt, if any nation were to get a hold of him, their military might would increase exponentially. The boy was a Sannin killer and from the reports of team 7, he did it without using Mokuton at all, heck the boy apparently used nothing but raw speed and strength to toy with his former student. Not to mentioned, he didn't even bothered to use the attack that killed Orochimaru.

"Ah yes it is indeed your victory. Now can all the victors get down on the arena to determine who your next opponent be in a month's time, in Konoha Stadium, where important and potential clients will be able to watch you perform and an opportunity for you to showcase your prowess to them. Of course Kages, other I will also be present. So take this month to determine your strategy and train for your upcoming opponents"

Each winning person drew a number to determine their opponents. The match were

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs Suna No Gaara

Aburame Shino vs Suna No Kankuro

Nara Shikamaru vs Suna No Temari

The only one without an opponent was the super powerhouse that none of the Genin wanted to fight. "Seeing as there are an odd number of participants, Son Gohan is left without an opponent. Don't worry Gohan-kun, I'll have someone ready to fight you on the finals day. For now you're all dismissed."

Gohan left the building along with the crowd and headed to the village gates, it would be best to leave for the month and come back on the day of the finals. It will sure as hell save him a lot of trouble and needless explanations to the Hokage and his council.

As Gohan reached the massive gate of Konoha, it became abundantly clear that the Hokage would let him loose, especially after his display of Mokuton. So Gohan thought to entertain old man depending on how hokage were to treat him. At the gates of the village, the leaders of team 7, 8, 9 and 10 stood, seemingly waiting for the Saiyan to arrive.

When Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai were summoned to their hokages office and given a A-Rank mission of escorting the Sannin Killer and Mokuton user to his office, without offending him or using force, they knew, that this mission would be very important for the power balance of the entire Elemental Nations. And the pressure of the mission showed as Kakashi didn't have his book out in the open and Guy was standing still without screaming "YOUTH" every 10 seconds.

Gohan finally reached the gates and pretended to not see the Konoha Jounin, praying that they would not stop him me.

"Excuse me Son Gohan" -ahhh crap baskets

Gohan turned to face the Jounin "Yes? What can I do for you?" his expression clearly showing no signs of worry or nervousness, then again, his lower face was covered up like Kakashi's. The Smoking bearded man stepped forward clearly the leader of this temporary group. "We have been asked to escort you to the Hokages tower. If you could please follow us, it would much appreciated"

Gohan tilled his headed to the side, Asuma looking at the confusion elaborated further "Our Hokage would like to have meeting with" Gohan simply nodded his head and waited for his escorts to lead the way. They travelled in a square formation, Kurenai at the front left, Guy front right, Asuma back left, Kakashi back right and finally Gohan, at the centre. Gohan didn't understand the need for this formation, especially within their own village and his confusion clearly showed. Asuma again "After your reveal of Mokuton Son-san some unfriendly parties have decided to take you for themselves. Now we all know of Orochimaru's defeat by your hands and that speaks volumes of your strength. We simply don't them act within our village hence this formation, to stop them from attacking you and you from having a bad impressions of our village" Gohan nodded in understanding.

Soon they made it to the Tower and proceeded to the very top floor. Asuma knocked on the door and a light "come in" later, Gohan was sitting face to face with the aged Hokage, the Jounin standing near the door. Gohan sensed 3 other chakra signatures within the room, besides the old man's. They were hidden from sight but cleary vigilant.

The Hokage stared at the boy and the boy at the Hokage, neither of them spoke, waiting for the other to start the conversation. The Hokage was the first to break silence "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha" of course the boy knew his name and position, but for him to learn of the boy's origan, he needed his own to be known to the boy, after all, that was the 'Principle of Equivalent Exchange'. And it seemed to work, as the relaxing of the boys' muscles indicated.

"I am Uzumaki Son Gohan of Uzushiogakure" the movement of everyone within the room froze. Hiruzen himself lost in thoughts. The Jounin completely surprised. An Uzumaki? But how, the boy didn't have the trademark Uzumaki red hair, was he really from the almost extinct clan?

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a Watari" the recomposed hokage stated. "Yes that is true, you can't be a shinobi of a village if you're the only person in said village" Hiruzen nodded in understanding. But that still begged the question "How are you an Uzumaki without having their traditional red hair?" Gohan simply smiled "Just like how Naruto is an Uzumaki with his Yellow hair, I am an Uzumaki with black hair"

"You misunderstand Gohan-kun. Naruto is an orphan boy, we have no idea who his parents were so we named him Uzumaki in honour and remembrance of Uzushiogakure. We have named many orphans Uzumaki as well"

The Hokage had to make sure that Naruto's secrets were never to be made public or leaked, for the consequences would be disastrous. But Gohan did not buy that lie at all. According to the booking he had read in Uzu, only an Uzumaki is capable of holding the Kyubi. Uzumaki Mito was its first jailer and Uzumaki Kushina it's second. And Since Kushina was the only Uzumaki within Konoha during the Kyubi's attack. That makes Naruto, her son and if Gohan had to make a good guess, the Yondime Hokage was Naruto's father. Should he or should he not state what he knows? It'll be interesting to see how they would react and try to handle the situation.

"You know as well as I do that only an Uzumaki is capable of holding the Kyubi. Uzumaki Mito was its first jinchuuriki, Kushina its second and now Naruto its third. The reason Naruto doesn't have the traditional Uzumaki red hair is because he inherited his father's genes more than his mothers, that's why he looks like a miniature Yondime Hokage. And my case is the same, I have inherited my father's, Son Goku's genes more than my mother, Uzumaki Chi-Chi's genes"

The shock Hiruzen received was enough to give him a damn heart attack. How did he put all the puzzle pieces together? The amount of people that knew the truth about Naruto, could be counted with just one hand. And even then, only Shimura Danzo and he, himself knew about Mito-sama status as jinchuuriki. The others that knew have long since passed away. The only way he would know is if he had access to the Uzushiogakure archives and historical documents. But before Hiruzen could state his question, Gohan gave him his answer.

Asuma's cigarette was still smoking on the floor from the revelation. The Kyubi was within the Village walls the entire time? Is that why our leaders boasted about our strength? It all makes sense, why Naruto was chosen as the container, it was because no one else would've been able to hold the beast. But that means if Naruto were to die the beast would be freed., now that was a scary realization.

Kurenai's train of thoughts were similar to that of Asuma's. but she was more focused on the truth of Naruto's father. No wonder he had an uncanny resembles to the former Kage. No wonder Naruto was the jailer, a father would only trust his own flesh and blood with such impossible and demanding tasks.

Guy finally realised why Kakashi had such an interest in young Naruto. Even in their Anbu, Kakashi would always opt to stay in the village to protect the young Uzumaki. Of course, everyone thought that it was cause he was a lazy ass, but he was consistently protecting Naruto, his sensei's son and also why he outright demanded that Naruto be put in his team.

Kakashi simply narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan. He was well aware of Kushina's 'special condition' but didn't know anything about Uzumaki Mito. The boy knew information that was too dangerous, if Iwa were learn of Naruto's parentage, they would have Naruto assassinated at all costs, the same could be said for Kumo. This situation needs to be handled correctly, otherwise….

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone about Naruto. I was only proving to you that I am an Uzumaki just like Naruto" Gohan's statement caused Hiruzen to relax slightly but the concern for Naruto and his village was evident.

Hirzen could do one of either three things. Take Gohan's word as a promise and hope he is correct in trusting this little fellow. He could somehow try to get rid of the boy but knowing that he killed a Sannin in 30 fricking seconds and without breaking a sweat, that would be an awful choice. Or he could convince Gohan to join his village and serve has a shinobi of Konoha.

"How do I know that you would keep your promise not leak this information to our enemies" he really hoped to not make the boy into an enemy. "If I really wanted Iwa or Kumo to know, I wouldn't have told you at all" he was right. Gohan could've just told Iwa and Kumo without worry and they wouldn't have known the source.

"Than what is it that you want for your silence regarding this matter? Naruto's jinchuuriki status is commonly known amongst the villagers but his parentage is a SS class secret. Surely you wouldn't have needed to reveal that piece of information for me to believe you're an Uzumaki, so tell me what is it that you're after?"

Now normally Gohan would be too nice to take advantage of another person, but since coming to this world and learning of the way the people here operate, he had no choice but to adapt to their lifestyle. What Gohan wanted was, the list of Mokuton Jutsu's that he could learn. He had perfect chakra control and elemental control, but why bother creating your own jutsu when you can take an existing one and modify it accordingly to his taste.

"I want a list of all of Senju Hashirama's Mokuton Jutsu's" Hirzuen eyes widen in surprise, he could use the wood element just like his former sensei and his mastery of the water element already puts him leagues above all Suiton users.

The Sandime narrowed his eyes at that request "Those Jutsu's one of the villagers most guarded secret. Why should I give it to you? How bout this, become a shinobi of my village and I will grant your request. In fact, I will sweeten this deal even more by throwing in a few bonuses for you"

Gohan remined silent, allowing Hiruzen to continue "1. You will be immediately promoted to Jounin, 2. You'll have access to all non-clan related Jutsu's, 3. A free house within the village and finally 4. You'll be exempted from paying tax, for 3 years"

The room fell silent and after a minute, Gohan simply stood up and gave a slight bow to the old man "I apologise, I have no interest in placing my life nor freedom in the hands of others. And seeing as the Mokuton Jutsu's are a secret of your village, you wouldn't let me have them. Now I will take my leave. Until we meet again"

Without waiting for the Hokages response, the half-Saiyan left the room, followed by the Village. After getting a notable distance away and making sure that no one was nearby, Gohan took to the skies in the direction of his home.

-Break-

'I have an entire month to continue my training undisturbed. Ok let's see what I have mastered and what I need to learn and/or improve upon' Gohan took out a capsule, clicked the top and threw it on the ground. A 'Boom' and some smoke later, stood Bulma's state of the art 'Gravity Machine'

Gohan took of the cloak and mask, revealing a highly toned and muscular teen. His hair still shaped like that of a palm tree. His facial features more matured than 6 months ago. He was wearing an orange gi, in remembrance of his father with a purple undershirt for his mentor and friend.

'Okay, let's see what I need to train at. My Chakra control is near perfect and combining elemental natures are pretty easy. I don't know why people don't work more on their control, like combining elements to create sub elements only requires a certain amount of control. People with element based Kekkei Genkai's only have slight DNA alterations, which only increases their compatibility with their elements. I mean that's why none of Senju Hashirama's descendants could us Mokuton. His chakra control and mastery of his elements allowed him to use wood without any Kekkei Genkai'

Gohan walked towards the control panel and entered his desired gravity settings. Increasing the gravity to 200x times that of his earth, he began to stretch and loosen his muscles. After stretching, he began to go through the kata for the 'Turtle Hermit Way' followed by kata for the martial arts Piccolo taught him.

'But one of the shadows in the Hokages office had wood type chakra, different to what I produce when using Mokuton. His felt forced and not natural. Probably a result of an experiment. If Gero could take the DNA of multiple beings and make a Bio-Android, then surely giving someone an artificial bloodline is possible. But Senju Hashirama was the only wood user recorded in history and none of his children and grandchildren had Mokuton'

Forgoing the katas, Gohan used the 'Multi-Form Technique' to create 3 clones, his power evenly distributed. The four began to spar, naturally, Gohan wasn't focused on training, his mind still thinking of that wood user. A punch to the face, a kick to the stomach and a chop on top of his head, hit him in rapid succession.

Seeing as he wouldn't be able to train properly without getting answers, Gohan recalled the 'Multi-Form Clones' and being to mediate.

'Maybe he used Mokuton so much that the chakra forced a mutation in his DNA and he had children before the mutation. Maybe the DNA sample taken for the experiment was when Hashirama was older and the mutation had already occurred? This is all just a theory, I'll need to confirm it. But the question is: HOW?'

Gohan spent the entire first week, simply mediating and coming up with theories regarding this issue, but alas, his first theory made the most sense. The send week was when Gohan began to train his body again and this time, more seriously. A little unknown fact about Gohan was that he was perfectionist, he wanted to master all his techniques to the highest level and attain as much knowledge as he could. Though he wasn't obsessed with, well not obsessed enough to go crazy

By the end of the third week, Gohan had enough training and decided to relax until the finals. Spending it alone was well, lonely so he went back to Konoha for sightseeing. Naturally he was aware of the eyes that were on him the moment he stepped foot inside the village. No way would the Hokage let someone as powerful as him, walk around inside his village without surveillance.

Now Gohan wasn't a fussy person, he was ok with following the rules of others when in their homes but being stared at consistently was annoying and it made him feel weird, he was a shy boy after all. So, he immediately took the next left into an alley way and used 'Instant Transmission' to teleport further away, to a chakra signature he was familiar with.

Naruto was by himself on training ground 24, working on his chakra control. It was only a few days ago that he managed to summon and make a deal with Gamabunta, the chief of all toad summons. He was lucky to meet Jiraiya, the 'Legendary Gama Sennin' who helped him train somewhat, but hey, at least he got to learn a kickass Jutsu 'Take that Sasuke-teme. I'm the real badass. Man Sakura-Chan will totally be impressed with me now'

Of course, Naruto failed to notice Gohan, who appeared outta nowhere standing high up, in one of the tree branches, of course most Jonin would fail to notice the Saiyan as well, but then again, Gohan wasn't really trying to stay hidden.

Seeing Naruto train so hard with his clones, put a smile on Gohan's face. Hey, maybe he could help the blonde. Honestly speaking, Naruto had probably the most potential to grow stronger then anyone else currently on the planet, excluding him of course. and by the looks of it, the blonde didn't seem to know the secret of the 'Kage Bunshin'

"You seem to be training hard Uzumaki-San" Naruto's concentration broke as he looked up to the source of the voice. Finding the Power House Watari, someone he was told to stay away from. But knowing him, Naruto would not such orders. "Yeah, well we're all not as strong as you"

Gohan jumped and landed right next to the blonde "Well how bout I help you become stronger then you currently are?" now Naruto was in deep thought, he wasn't the smartest, but he wasn't that dumb. No body wanted to train him inside his own village, his own sensei pawned him off to the closet pervert to train Sasuke-teme. He was lucky to meet Jiraiya, who only after constant complaining agreed to teach him a single Jutsu.

"Why do you want to help? What will you get out of it?" that simply put a smile on the Saiyan's face "Do I need a reason to help those in need?" Naruto narrowed his eyes "What makes you think I need anything from you" now Naruto wasn't being jerk, he was simply taking caution against the person who his Jiji, the Hokage admitted is stronger than him and all other Jonin within Konoha.

"I just don't want all the potential you have go to waste, just because of your 'jinchuuriki' status"

Naruto tilled his head to the side in a confused manner "Jinchuuriki? What's that?" now that surprised Gohan, the boy in front of him didn't even know what he was, was he even aware of the Kyubi sealed within him?

"Jinchuuriki, also known as 'The Power of Human Sacrifice'. This title is given to those that house a Biju, just like how you house the Kyubi" Naruto's eyes widened, this guy knew about him. But he didn't seem to care about him being a jailer. It really wasn't surprising that he knew, most of the adults talk about him and his burden. Heck, what really surprised him was that none of his friends had figured it out.

"How do you know about the furball?" a simple and straightforward question

Gohan just smiled mysteriously "I have my ways, and if you let me help you train then you'll just might be able to as well"

Naruto hesitated a bit before nodding, agreeing to the half Saiyan.

Gohan took of his cloak and did some stretches, motioning the blonde to do the same. After which, Gohan instructed Naruto to make a single clone while he made one himself.

"Okay, Clone Naruto and my clone go behind that tree, and Naruto you and I will face away from them okay?"

Naruto followed Gohan's instructions and faced the other way "Why did you send them away? And why are we looking away" Gohan just responded with "you'll understand shortly"

A few minutes later, Naruto hang his head "Oh man, I can't believe I owe you 10 bowls of Ramen" defeat clear in his voice. Gohan smiled, he is more worried about ramen that he fails to realise how he exactly knew that information.

Naruto's tearing eyes, widened all of a sudden, he turned his towards me so fast that, it looked he might've broken his neck "H-how do I know that. The Clones were behind the tree the whole time and we were facing away. So how do I know?!"

Gohan kept his smile "This is one of the reason that 'Kage Bunshin' is a Jonin level technique and more often used for reconnaissance and information gathering. Shadow Clones can transmit all information it sees and hears from the time it is created to when it is dispelled to the Creator"

Naruto remained bug eyed at the reveal of such information. To think his most favourite Jutsu had such a secret and he never realised it. "But how come I never realised this? I mean I've been using the jutsu for months? And how will this exactly help in making me stronger?!"

"I don't know how you didn't realise before now, that's something you'll have to ask your Sensei or the Hokage. As for how this will help you stronger, it's quite simple. 'Kage Bunshins' can transfer knowledge and experiences to the creator, you. So in a sense, you could do 1 years of training in 6 months with 1 clone, in 3 months with 3 clones and in 1 day with 364 clones. Of course you'll be training alongside of your clones. If you just make the clones train while you relax, then you would need 2 comes for 6 months, 4 clones for 3 months and 365 clones for 1 day"

This information flooded Naruto, to think he could do years' worth of training in a matter of days was something unbelievable. But if 'Kage Bunshin' was so useful, why didn't more Jonins use it? Ther must be a draw back

Gohan spoke as if he had read Naruto's mind "The reason more Jonins don't use this method of training is because they can't. This type of training is best suited for you and only you. The more clones you make the more information that flows into your brain, the human brain can only take so much data at any given time. That problem can be solved by dispelling a handful of clones every few minutes to give your brain enough time to recover. Another reason is because of the amount of Chakra needed. Not everyone has much Chakra as you, in fact the only person in this whole village that has more than you, is probably the Hokage.

Wow, was the old man really that strong?

"Also because you house the Kyubi, that grants you special benefits, for 1, your natural healing is the fastest I've ever seen, hence, you can create hundreds of clones and dispel them in quick succession due to the healing. 2, because the Kyubi's chakra is mixing into your already large reserves, and due to its special properties, the drawback of needing to use half your chakra to create a single clone doesn't apply to you. So in theory, the number of clones you could create, may be in the thousands if not more"

Amazing

"Now the only type of training the clones can do is limited to knowledge and memory based. Any physical training needs to be done by you. So this is how will train until the 3rd part of the exam starts.

You'll create 300 Clones today, 200 will train your chakra control by tree climbing, water walking and the leaf exercise, whenever a clone makes a breakthrough, it will dispel and pass that knowledge to the remaining clones. 100 clones will perform Katas, remember, muscle memory is still just that, memory and it will be transferred to you. And you Naruto-san will work on physical exercise with me. We need make your body stronger as well"

And so Naruto's training under Gohan's guidance began. Naruto trained and he trained hard, every day he was left completely exhausted with no energy left to even more from the spot he had fallen. But he persisted onwards, after all Uzumaki Naruto doesn't ever give up, it was his nindo, his ninja way.

But damn he improved a lot, he was confident that he could give even some Jonin a run for their money. Even his temporary sensei, Gohan was awed at his improvement. He improved like no tomorrow, and he loved the feeling of strength, now no one will be able to hurt his precious people, his friends.

And today was finally the day that he would show the world how he, the dead last, the class clown, the most hated person in the village, that was stronger than those so called prodgies. He will prove them all wrong and he would start with Hyuga Neji, and then his teme of a team mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto walked with his head held high and his back straight, an aura of confidence surrounded him. His outfit had changed from his typical 'killme' orange jumpsuit to a dark burnt orange, Marital Arts Gi with dark blue wrist bands, undershirt and boots. His sensei and good friend, Gohan had gifted him those at the start of their training. The Gi was special, as it had seals on it, training seals that Gohan had him activate whenever training. A Gravity seal that increased the gravity his body experienced and a weight seal on his wrist bands, boots and undershirt that increased their weights.

He currently had both seals activated, the gravity seal was set to 5G, meaning 5 times more than what everyone else experienced. His wrist bands and boots weighed at 25KG each with his undershirt at 35KG.

Thanks to the furballs healing, he improved his body at a monstrous rate. He could barely stand up straight yesterday when Gohan increased the gravity and weights, but now, he was around as if they had no effect on his body.

All the other participants were already there, expect Sasuke-teme. Naruto went straight towards Gohan and stood right next to him, getting raised eyebrows from all of the Leafs populace. But not many dwelled on the blonde's change of outfit. After all, everyone's mind and vision was focused on the Watari Ninja, the one who wields Mokuton, just like how the legendary Shodai Hokage once did.

Up in the kage box, the aged Hokage sat next to the masked Kazekage 'it seems that Naruto-kun has finally decided to get rid that monstrosity he used to wear. But where was he this past week, the Anbu also lost sight of Gohan-kun the moment he stepped into the village'

"Hokage-Dono, I've heard from my shinobi that the snake sennin, Orochimaru was killed by the Watari shinobi, and no to mention the rumours of him possessing Mokuton. Is what I have heard true Hokage-dono"

There was no point in keeping those facts a secret. By this point, Gohan-kun's abilities has propbably reached the ears of the other Kages "Yes that is correct Kazekage-dono"

'So, he is the reason the snake bit the bullet huh. Baki told me that he toyed around with a top class Jonin like Mitarashi Anko and performed high level techniques without any hand signs or any visible effects on his person. Hummmmm, interesting. Now what to do, without Orochimaru, this invasion will fail without doubt, even with his lab rat now calling the shots. The Boy could use Mokuton to restrain Shukaku'

"Hokage-dono, surely you're not gonna have that boy fight any of the regular Genin? He would trash the competition with his eyes closed" the Kazekage gave a sideway glance to the his fellow kage

Hirzen let out a sign and simply started to refill his pipe "No he will not. Gohan-Kun will fight a Jonin of my choice for 1st & 3rd rounds, while you, Kazekage-dono, can select his opponent for the 2nd round. I hope you like arrangement"

Rasa narrowed his eyes "Will the boy agree to it?" "Then he'll have to fight a Genin, but I don't think he'll refuse. He after competition after all. The boy wants a challenge"

Rasa simply nodded his head

Genma: "I will be the proctor for the finals. Now can everyone else other than Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji please proceed to the waiting area above"

Gohan gave Naruto thumbs up "You'll be great. Just remember your training"

"Of course, I will win no matter what!"

Next Time: Naruto vs Neji


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan Chakra Warrior Chapter 4

Loud cheers resounded within the arena, shouts of 'slay the demon' mixed alongside. The people were fairly excited, after all, it's not every day you get to see shinobi go at it at each other, well it's never this safe, usually they attempt to kill you. Granted the ones to fight were only snot nosed brats, but hey, a fight is still a fight. And on the plus side, they also get to see the damned demon brat beaten to an inch of his life by the Hyuga prodigy. But the majority were there to see if the rumours that have been flying around the last month were true.

Naruto and Neji both eyed the other, Neji's condescending smile mocking the blond, his arms crossed at his chest and head held high. He would show these people, the destiny that fate had chosen for him, was not something that this blond idiot could stop, he, Uzumaki Naruto was destined to lose by his hands!

-Up in the Stands-

Sakura sat there in deep thought, worry present in her eyes. Her crush was late, as was there Sensei. And on top of that, her last remaining team mate, whom she had always considered as weak and useless, was standing there, ready to face the previous 'Rookie of the Year'

But Naruto of today seemed a lot different to the Naruto who always begged her for dates, he wasn't loud, nor was he wearing bright orange. His demeanour had changed, the aura he exerted was more… she couldn't describe it, it was just 'MORE'

"Hey forehead, when did Naruto get a makeover?" Sakura's train of thoughts hit a brick wall as soon her rival's voice was heard "What was that Ino-Pig!" Sakura's irritated voice was loud enough for even Naruto to hear it 'If only Sakura-Chan would cheer for me that loudly'

-Back to the Fight-

"You should quit while you have the chance, fate has destined for you to lose. Let's not waste everyone's time here" Naruto wasn't a sensor…yet, but could still sense that giant stick up this guy ass. He was more arrogant then Sasuke-teme and that was saying a lot.

If he had not met Gohan, he would've ran head first, without any plan, just spam his clone jutsu and try to bring the arrogant asshole down and take vengeance for Hinata-chan. But the Naruto of today is different to the Naruto of the past.

"Ohh? And why should I?" Neji simply took the Hyuga taijutsu stance "if this is what you have decided, then allow me to show you your place"

"COME!" Naruto also took his stance, a modified version of the standard academy taijutus form. Gohan had promised him that he'll teach him a better and more effective taijutsu style if his performance here today was satisfactory enough. Naruto smirked, ready to show the people his newly trained strength.

Both participants remained in there stances, eyeing the other. It was Neji, who attacked first, getting tired of waiting for him opponent. He moved forward, ready to hit the blonde with an effective and match-ending 'Juken' strike. What he didn't expect, was for the blonde to simply side-step him and follow with his own punch aimed at his head.

He was honestly surprised. His 'Juken' strike was fast, faster than anything the blonde showed a month ago. Yet he dodged it with ease. Neji had to jump away to avoid that punch, taking the momentary gap to re-examine his opponent. An increase in speed like that cannot be achieved in such a short period of time, especially not as short as a month. He himself spent years to naturally increase his speed, granted he wasn't going his absolute fastest, but it was still not a pace that the blonde idiot should've been able to follow, let alone dodge.

The surprise and line of thoughts appeared in the minds of those who knew of the boys capabilities. But then again, a slight increase in speed was not something to go crazy about. It might've looked inhumanly fast and impossible for the untrained civilians, but to the trained and experienced, both were still not 'Fast Enough'.

Neji, again took the initiative to attack first, and yet again, the results were the same as before. He had increased his speed, slightly using chakra, but Naruto almost showed the same increase. Neji tried again and again, increasing his speed, number of strikes, the chakra enhancement to his strength and alternating between different forms of the 'Juken Style', yet the blonde managed to dodge and counterattack each time. As a result, Neji wasn't fairing that well.

But neither was Naruto, sure he knew the cheat-code, sure he trained his ass off, but in the end, a week, is only a week and not that long for major improvements, after all, even his accelerated healings had its limits.

With one final, clash, the two broke apart. Both panting, sweat covering their foreheads and chakra slightly depleted. "YOU!, why do you try to defy fate?! Just as it is my destiny to bear this hatred and anger, it is also yours to be defeated by my hands, just like that weakling cousin of mine!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Why do you talk like? What happened to you to make you turn out like that? Why do you Hate Hinata-Chan so much?"

Neji slightly shifted his stance "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to understand" was all Naruto said.

Neji went deep in thought, he will entertain this fool for bit longer "Very well. My father, Hyūga Hizashi, was the younger brother to the current Hyūga Clan Head, Hyuga Hiashi. As part of the Hyuga tradition, the eldest born within the main family are chosen to be the next Clan Head and those born after, are to serve the main branch for life. My father was born just a few short seconds after Hiashi-sama. Because of those few seconds, Hiashi-sama was declared the next Clan Head while my father was sent to the branch family, to be the slave of the main family his entire life.

During the pace treaty signing with Kumo, their Ambassador attempted to kidnap Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama prevented that by killing the Ambassador in mid-attempt. Naturally, Kumo denied this and demanded compensation, otherwise they would go to war with us. Kumo wanted the person who killed the Ambassador dead and their body delivered to Kumo. Hiashi-sama was too important for the clan, so his identical twin, my father was chosen as the scapegoat. JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A FEW SECONDS YOUNGER! *HUFF* * HUFF* fate had determined my father's destiny and mine, we cannot defy it"

Naruto took all of that in, the traditions of the Huyga were truly disgusting "So is that why you hate Hinata-chan? It wasn't her fault that your father died"

Neji calmed himself "Who I hate and the reason behind is none of your concern"

Naruto took a deep breath, maybe he could help Neji, try and reason with him, so his hate would not consume him. "You know, I improved a lot during this one month, but the most important thing I learned wasn't anything to do with being a ninja."

"Oh, and what is this 'Important lesson' Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled "Perspective"

-Flashback-

Naruto lay on the ground, exhausted form todays training *HUFF* *HUFF* completely drained and out of breath

Gohan sat on top a large stone, a bit away from the blonde "Hey Naruto, I have one last lesson for you until after the finals"

Those words were enough to fill Naruto with energy. As he jumped on his feet and bolted towards his friend and part time sensei "What is it Gohan? Is it a badass jutsu? Huh huh?" this child like behaviour always put a smile on the half- Saiyan's face.

"No not really Naruto, it's more of a life lesson" Gohan saw the disappointment in the blonde's eyes, haha truly childish. Gohan took a deep breath "What do you think of the beast that resides within you?"

At the mention of the kyuubi, Naruto's blood began to boil, how you could not hate the very being that caused the villagers to despise him? To make him so lonely? Without friends? Family?

His reaction was more than enough to answer the question. So Gohan asked another "Why?"

The angry became visible on his face, he jumped on his feet with his fists clenched "WHY! It's all because of it that my life has been such a pain, I was always alone. Everyone hated me. Parents would tell their children not to play me. I DID NOT DESERVE THIS!" His previous exhaustion coming back, resulting in him falling over on his ass.

Indeed, Naruto had been through a lot, he has suffered things no child should have to ever face and yet, he never gave up, always pushing himself forward and aiming for greatness.

"Naruto. Do you want to be the same as those people who treated you badly?"

The question re-fueled his Uzumaki anger "I would never be scam like them!"

Gohan's smile vanished "But you're already thinking like them" Before Naruto could retort, the Demi-Saiyan continued "The villagers hate the Kyuubi and by extension you. They never got to know who you are, they just thought of you as the Beast. They hate you for what the beast did and just like the villagers you hate the Kyuubi for what he did. But did you ever try to find out why he did what he did?

All you know are stories of the Kyuubi, told by others, biased opinions and personal thoughts. Just like the villagers never tried to find out who Uzumaki Naruto is, you haven't bothered to find out what the Kyuubi is. And that's the lesson for today, Perspective."

"Perspective?" Naruto tilted his head, his anger forgotten due to confusion.

"Yes Perspective. Each person is different, they think differently, they act differently and they behave differently. Just because you view something as right, does not mean the person next to you will share that same view. For example, in Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage is the hero of the 3rd Shinobi War, winning the war in an instant and bringing the temporary peace that is now. Yet in Iwa, he is seen as a horrid villain, who killed a thousand for their people in an instant, without remorse, without mercy."

Gohan took a small breath, looking up at the sky "What I'm trying to say is, do not blindly follow the others, find out the truth yourself Naruto, and make your own judgement. What if the Kyuubi did what he did without a choice? What if it was a misunderstanding? So many 'What if's' Naruto?"

The half-breed looked at his blonde friend, before standing up and walking away. Naruto didn't even realise that Gohan had left him in the clearing alone, too absorbed in his thoughts. That night, Naruto could not get a wink of sleep, contemplating what Gohan had said. Was he really just like the villagers that mistreated him? He guessed that he was, He never gave the furball a chance to explain, he just followed everyone else and hated it without reason.

Naruto quickly sat up on his bed, arms folded "I need to talk to the furball myself, Gohan was right, I need to make my own judgement after I know all the facts….but how do I contact it? Last time, Ero-sennin threw me down that fricking cliff, no way doing that again, maybe mediating will help?"

So Naruto followed Gohan's instructions on how to meditate and folded his legs, steadied his breathing and cleared his mind. Before long he found himself in that sewer of a mindscape of his. In front of him, was the cage that keeps the beast at bay and him safe from it.

It's eyes open slowly, staring at him, sending that chill down his spine **"So you've returned, what for? To demand more of MY CHAKRA!"** the Kyuubi smashed his front paw/hand on the pillers of the cages, resulting in the entire space to shake. But Naruto remained standing strong "No" it came out as a whisper, but the Kyuubi still heard it **"Then why are you here Ningen? To gloat? To remind me of my place?"** at least he calmed down.

Naruto stepped forward "I want to understand"

The Kyuubi remained silent "I want to know why you did it? Why did you attack us?"

The Kyuubi raised its head **"And why do you care all of a sudden? Aren't you going to blame me for all of your little problems like the rest of your pathetic people?"**

"Because….I'm different than them. I want to know the real reason. No lies, no tricks, no deception. The truth and nothing but the truth!"

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

"Would you say something already!"

 ***Sign* "You want to know the truth? Fine how bout you make a deal with lil ol me. Your little human tournament is soon right?"**

"Yeah. What about it?"

" **Hehehe. If you win, I'll tell you everything"**

"Yatta!"

" **But if you were to lose, then you own me a favour, an IOU, which I can cash in at any time I want."**

*Gulp* "So I just have to win right?"

" **Yes you have to win…that includes beating that special friend of yours"**

The Kyuubi fully knew that his pathetic jailer was incapable of winning against that kid, hell he had doubts that he could even beat the kid, if what he was sensing from the boy was true. So much raw, but tamed energy. Not chakra, no, pure life energy and much of it supressed. The boy, truly was a beast, in every sense of the word.

-Flashback End-

Neji's eyed narrowed "Perspective? What does Perspective have to do with anything?"

"EVERYTING!"

"That's stupid, you're stupid. STOP BEING STUPID!"

Naruto re-took his stance "Fine I'll tell you… right after I beat your sorry ass"

Naruto rushed forward, his hands in the familiar cross sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a cloud of smoke erupted and 4 identically figures dashed forward. Each with a kunai in hand. Half way reaching the Hyuga, the clones split up, each surrounding Neji, in 4 directions, before rushing towards him.

"So you've equally split your chakra between all 3 of your clones. Trying to throw me off with such low standard tactics will never work. Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)"

The chakra dome, pushed all the clones back. Resulting in them turning in to smoke. Leaving only 1 still standing. Naruto again crossed his hands and summoned 8 clones, with the same tactic as before, splitting his chakra equally between them to try and confuse his opponents eyes.

When the smoke dissipated, 8 Clones rushed Neji again with kunai in hand. Clone 1 came at Neji from the front and clone 2 from the back, both in striking position. Neji side-stepped and hit both of them. 2 more clones took that opportunity to throw their kunai at him, only for Neji to jump away. While in mind-air, another one, threw his kunai at Neji's head.

Neji seeing the incoming projectile, tilted his head to dodge, as soon as the blade passed his head, he heard a *PUFF* and from the resulting clouds, emerged Naruto. Neji being in mid-air, was unable to dodge the hard kick and was sent crashing down on the ground.

As the dust began to settle, everyone saw the Hyuga on all fours, coughing up blood "You! I will destr-" before he could finish, he was again punched in the face , sending him flying to the side, before he could regain his balance, another clone sent him flying up with a kick. And the still airborne Naruto, Was heading right at him with his fist pulled back

'I have lost'

A great haymaker right to the face, and the resulting crash, sent Hyuga Neji into unconsciousness for a few seconds.

"Hyuga Neji is unable to continue, Uzumaki Naruto is the victor!"

Silence was all that there was. Everyone was seemingly in shock, some more than others. The Kyuubi brat won against the Hyuga prodigy? How? What? Dafuq!

-Kage Box-

"Ohhhh to think the Hyuga would lose. Interesting"

'Naruto-kun, you always did say that you would prove everyone wrong and become the greatest Hokage in history. Looks like that dream might actually come true. Minato-Kun, Kushina-Chan, you both would've been so proud of your son.'

\- In the Stands-

"H-hey forehead, when did the 'dead-last' become so strong?"

Said forehead was too shocked to hear or say anything at the moment.

-With Naruto-

Neji ley there, in defeat. Had his beliefs in fate been wrong this whole time? That blonde idiot was supposed to lose, it was his destiny to lose, yet her he was, the loser instead "I can't move. You, how did you become so strong? All you know is that one clone jutsu"

"You know I failed the academy gradation exam three times, cause of this one jutsu that was always on the exam and it tripped me up every time, it was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master. That's right, I fluked the 'Bunshin Jutsu' every time. So, don't come crying to me about this destiny bullshit.

You know why Perspective is so critically important, it's everything in life. It governs our thoughts, which in turn determines our attitude to what is happening around us. You see Hinata-chan as weak and unfit to be Clan-Heir, but I what see is a gentle and kind girl, who is trying her best to amend the wrongs of her clan. Change your views. With an open perspective, you are more likely to see things differently, and do things differently. Instead of putting Hinata-chan down, you could help her and just maybe, your kids and the future Hyuga descendants won't have to be branded like you."

Neji closed his eyes, deep in thought. Maybe he was always wrong. Maybe. The Iryō-nin (Medical-Ninja) rushed Neji out of the arena. Naruto made his way back up onto the stands to re-join he friends.

"Good job Naruto, all that training did wonders for you"

"Thanks, Gohan. I can't wait to see you fight though"

-Later-

"Can Uchiha Sasuke and Suna no Gaara please make their way to the arena"

"If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't appear in 2 minutes, then he will be disqualified"

-Kage Box-

"It seems that Sasuke-Kun isn't here yet. Your son will win via disqualification Rasa-dono"

"Sarutobi-dono, I came all this way to see the 'Last Uchiha' in action, I hope you can make an exception and allow this fight to be held at the very end if this round"

The Sandaime signed "Very well"

"Can Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down"

Kankuro hesitated, sure the death of Orochimaru meant that the invasion would no longer be possible. Only reason Suna had grown a pair was because of the snakes support. Without him, Suna stood no chance, especially when the snakes four-eyed bit*h took all of Otogakure's forces and retreated back into the hole they first crawled out of. And he really didn't want to the come face to face with the 'Sennin-Killer'

"I Forfeit"

*Silence*

"DAFUQ!" "GET IN THERE AND FIGHT!" "WE DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR YOU TO QUIT YOU LITTLE TURD!"

"Very well, can Temari and Nara Shikamaru please procced to the arena"

Both the lazy-ass and the hot-tempered made their way down for a good fight.

"What a drag. I Forf-" "Don't you dare! If you're a man, then come down here and face me like one!"

Shikamaru the lies down on the ground "I don't wanna fight"

"This Bastard!" the angry blonde, took her fan, ready to strike. Just at that moment, the lazy Nara rolled to the side and launched a number of hidden kunai, paper bombs attached to the ends. Temari jumped back, while swinging her fan, to change the direction of the incoming projectiles.

The bombs exploded with force, creating a smokescreen of dust and cloud. Temari, swings her fan again, to dissipate the dust. As the arena cleaned, the Nara was nowhere to be seen. Temari immediately put up her guard, she crouched ready to react to any incoming attack. The sound of something travelling through the air above her, alerted her. Looking up she saw, tens of kunai heading towards her, forcing her to dodge again. It kept raining blades and she kept dodging, no time to draw her fan and blow away the knives.

She didn't realise that she was moving to the centre of the arena, where the Nara had disappeared from. Finally the rain of blades stopped and she got some breathing room, but she tensed, he body, she could not move her body.

"Finally caught you" the Lazy Nara was behind her, a dull and bored expression on his face.

"H-how?"

"Meh, it's too much of a drag to explain. But whatever, I forfeit"

*Silence* "Shikamaru! You lazy ASS!" – Yamanaka Ino 2018

"Son Gohan, due to your overwhelming strength, it would unfair for any of the genins' to fight you. As such, both the Hokage and the Kazekage have hand-picked Jounin level opponents for you to combat. Naturally it would be unfair for only you to go against higher ranked shinobi. As such, you can refuse and fight the genin."

Gohan, standing in the middle of the stadium, facing the proctor, who just gave him the option to fight stronger people. "I'll accept…under one condition. If I win the first two matches then, I get to choose my third opponent."

The proctor, Shiranui Genma, disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing shortly after "The Kages have agreed to your condition." He spoke in a louder voice "Your first opponent has been chosen by Kazekage-sama. Jonin of Sunagakure, Baki"

The announcement sent the crowd into shock and some less informed beings into a fit of anger

"WHAT! We came here to see Genins fight each other and their talents. Certainly not to see a Jounin beat the crap outta some kid!"

"What are the Kages thinking?"

"Hey he's the rumoured one right"

"Did you hear? People are saying he has the same abilities as Shodaime-sama"

The Super Saiyan and the Suna Jounin stood facing each other, the rumour of the 'Mokuton' silenced the arena. Baki's face showed uneasiness, this kid was the 'Sennin-Killer' and his Kage, not believing his, nor his own children's words, had sent him to fight the boy… 'I just wanna go home'

Gohan stood with his cloak covering his frame, the mask covering the bottom half of his face and his untamed hair out in the open. The Saiyan's eyes showed excitement, his Saiyan genes ready for a good fight. But knowing that the level of his opponent wasn't very high, the excitement kindda dimmed.

"Begin!"

As soon as the word left the proctor's mouth, Baki dashed backwards to create some distance, while performing hand seals, coming to a halt, he yelled "Fūton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!) he took a deep breath and released, expelling a gust of wind so strong, that it would be enough to cause serious damage or even kill Low-Jounin rank Nin upon impact.

The Jutsu collided with the boy, forming a cloud of dust. 'Yes! A direct hit!'

Baki's happy expression disappeared when the dust settled and the boy was nowhere to be found. Franticly turning his head to the left, he saw nothing, to the right, nothing again, looking forward, he was startled. The boy was right in front of him, Gohan's hand was less than then 2inchs away from his face with the middle finger building up pressure behind the thumb.

Before Baki could react, the boy let go of his finger and it struck the man's forehead, right in the centre. The resulting reaction to Gohan's simple action, would haunt not only Baki, but the entire audience watching, for a very long time.

First, Baki's head was snapped backwards. Second, the sound created from the young saiyan's finger and the elder Suna Nin's metal forehead protector impacting was akin to 10's of paper bombs going off all together. Third, the moment Gohan's finger touched the metal protector Baki was launched backwards, as if a speeding bullet. Impacting the 50cm thick wall behind with such force, that it was enough for Baki to go all the way through said wall and impact the 2nd wall, 5 metres away. The man was indented into the wall having fallen unconscious the moment he went through the first wall.

Gohan was surprised, he didn't think that using chakra to increase his strength would be enough to create such an effect. He thought that the Suna Nin would only be launched 5 or so metres backwards and he would follow with a strike to the stomach, but to think that the man would be launched so far back and lose consciousness so soon…..

The arena became silent, no one spoke, the shock from what a Genin did to a fully trained and experienced Jounin was too overwhelming for them. Not to mention that all the boy did was fucking flick the Jounin and he went flying like a fucking ragdoll….DAFUQ

"W-WOW! HOW DID HE DO THAT" – a certain blonde Yamanaka

"I did not even see him move" – a Bug loving Aburame

"That kid can kill us all!" *woof* - a Inuzuka and his companion

"…." A wide eyed Akimichi with his chips on the ground

\- Kage Box -

The kazekage had gotten to his feet the second Baki was flicked. His expression was dark, wild and dangerous thought in his mind.

The Hokage on the other hand, was deep in thought, analysing what he had just witnessed. The boy was fast, too fast. He could only think of a handful of people that could keep up with him, he was sadly not part of that list….not anymore anyways 'Damn this old body'. Seconds before the Wind Jutsu hit, the boy disappeared and seconds later, appeared right in front of the man, ready to flick. But how he controlled his chakra was something that surprised him to no end.

The moment right before the flick, the boy build up a mass of chakra and released it, granting him the strength he just showed. A technique similar to that of Tsunade-Chan, but the amount of chakra compressed and released in that span of time, is something even Tsunade-Chan will have trouble doing. It's as if his chakra listens and obeys all his commends without any resistance. This was another reason to try and ally with the child, if another nation were to have him and get a hold of his secrets, which would spell disaster for his village.

\- With Gohan -

The half-Saiyan dejectedly walked back to the waiting area 'Is there no one that give me a decent challenge?' but those thoughts did not linger any longer as he was greeted with his new blonde friend.

"Oh man Gohan, you were so awesome just then. All you did was flick that guy and he went flying. And not to mention that speed. I couldn't even see you move at all. It's like you became invisible or something. Hey hey can you teach me how you did all that!"

'Haha always the excitable goofball' "In time Naruto, what I did will become child's play for you"

Just then, a cloud of smoke erupted in the middle of the arena, taking most by surprise, some just signed at the duo's antics. A man in green spandex cried rivers of joy while yelling "Damn you Kakashi with your hip and cool attitude!" …mostly everyone tried to create some distances from said man and try their best to just ignore him and his oddness. Gohan just found him funny and weirdly cool

"I hope we are not late"

"You're lucky that the Kazekage wanted to the Uchiha fight and asked for the match between Sasuke and Gaara to be delayed to the end of the first round."

"We wouldn't have been late in the first place if not for you Kakashi-Sensei" a black haired youth, wearing a black one piece suit, with black sandals and white tape wrapped around his right hand.

The Suna jinchuuriki appeared in a sand shunshin with a blood thirsty grin on his face

Kakashi said "Remember Sasuke, 2 is your limit." Before he shunshin'ed to where the other Jounin sensei's were

"You seem to be intent on creating another you huh Kakashi" Asked a breaded smoker

"As if one if you, arriving hours late and reading the smut in public isn't already bad enough. I swear Kakashi, if I see that book in the hands of any of your students, I will murder you in your sleep" A red eyed 'demon' *cough* *cough* Genjutsu mistress stated with absolute certainty

"Yesssss anyways, mind filling me in on what's happened so far?" 

Sarutobi Asuma took out another cigarette and lit it up "You other student has shown major improvement Kakashai, he beat the Hyuga"

Kakashi raised his brow on that, but didn't comment, he'll speak to the blonde later and see whats happening

Yuhi Kurenai continued "The puppeteer forfeited even before the match began and Shikamaru, like all lazy Nara, gave up as he was about to win the match. But the most interesting thing happen thus far was with the infamous 'Watari Nin'. Instead of letting him fight Genins, the Kages allowed him to fight Jounin's, he just beat up Baki, the Jounin of the Suna team."

"He moved fast Kakashi, even I was only barely able to keep up with his movements, his strength is immense" Maito Gai ended in seriousness

\- Gaara vs Sasuke -

Sasuke was ready. An entire month of training, his new Jutsu was for this exact moment. This Gaara was only a small stepping stone, his aim was to beat Gohan and then, His brother's death.

Gaara stood statically with his arms folded, the beast whom he calls mother had warmed him about that boy, no, not the incest standing in front of him, no, him, the boy who made his so-called sensei look like a complete and utter useless piece of waste. 'But first, to deal with him. His arms, to break or not to break?'

"BEGIN!"

-Next time: Sasuke vs Gaara. Gohan vs ? -


End file.
